


How BTS reacts to being caught “doing things” with you / their girlfriend by another member

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [57]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thanks to the poster for the request - I have changed the wording slightly, I hope you don’t mind :)This is written roughly in the order it is most likely to happen to themCheck out our masterlist for more scenarios& our tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com





	How BTS reacts to being caught “doing things” with you / their girlfriend by another member

_[Please note I have not kept the ‘voice’ consistant for all scenarios as I feel some work best in 3rd person and others not so much]_ **  
**

 

**Jimin**

 

His head had been buried between your thighs for the last two minuites and you found yourself wondering whether he would not need to come up for breath soon. You tried to keep your moans down, biting your lower lip so hard you could feel the bitter, iron-y taste of blood on your tongue. You knew that at least one other member had been home; had heard them walking down the corridor to the bathroom not three minuites before. Jimin didn’t seem overly concerned; the bedroom door was firmly closed and he knew that Hoseok, his roommate, was in Incheon for the day and would not be back until gone midnight.

You grasped hold of your bare breast, pulling it over the cup of your lacy black bra in an attempt to ground yourself as Jimin circled his tongue around your swollen clit; slowly and teasingly, drawing out your pleasure. Your long summer skirt was hitched up above your knees, partly covering him from view. You could only see his tuft of sandy-blonde hair above the hem, which he occationally brushed away from his forehead, allowing himself to press himself closer to you without distraction.

Your pleasure was becoming more intense and you craved for release. You hoped he would keep going until you came. Your eyelids began to flutter as you felt your breath hitch; your bare chest flushed pink; warmth spreading through your limbs as you got close, so close…You bit your lip harder, proud that you had been able to stifle any noises beyond a whimper.

You barely heard the bedroom door open but the small movement caused your eyes to flutter to the frame in the corner. You gazed, through thick eyelashes, at the figure as it slowly walked through the door. Jungkook looked around the room with a frown, clearly looking for something. Your breath hitched further as Jimin used his tongue to flick your nub directly, unaware of the new visitor. The small whimper you made caused Jungkook’s eyes to flicker towards Jimin’s bed. Your eyes met across the space and you thought, even from this distance, you could see his pupils widen as they automatically scanned your flushed face, your bare chest and the figure nestled between your legs; the act you were involved in painfully obvious. Jimin continued his flicking and licking, softly caressing your folds with his warm, wet tongue, still unaware that they had been caught.

Jungkook opened his mouth before quickly closing it, unsure what to do. You grasped your breast roughly as Jimin closed his lips over your clit, creating a suction. You couldn’t help it. A loud moan escaped your now parted lips and your eyes remained on Jungkook’s blushing face. Much slower than he had intended, Jungkook turned around and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Once the door was firmly closed, you reached down and brushed Jimin’s blonde locks away from his slightly damp forehead. He pulled away from you, looking up at you above the edge of your bunched-up skirt with a soft smile.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

You shook your head and looked at the doorframe purposefully. “No - Jungkook!” You watched as he turned around quickly to look at the door. He frowned. “He walked in.” You whispered.

Jimin’s frown slowly turned into a blush before a smirk. His cheeks remained a little red. Other than the initial shock, he clearly didn’t mind having been caught peforming oral on you by Jungkook. You briefly wondered whether it was because he was younger, and whether it would have made a difference if it had been Yoongi or Jin who had walked in. You sighed, flopping back onto the bedsheets.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jimin repeated, brushing your knee with his thumb.

You thought for a moment before shaking your head. “No.”

Jimin’s charming smirk reappared as he disappearred beneath your skirt once more.

 

 

**V**

 

His hands roamed along the back of the girl’s head, stroking her hair as he closed his eyes and tried his best to still his hips. Her mouth felt amazing against him as she sank down on his length, taking him in completely. He hadn’t had time to remove his white shirt as she took him in her mouth and he chose to remain standing, facing the closed bedroom door.

“That feels amazing.” He gasped, his hand running through her hair, pressing her gently to him. Encouraged by the low sound of his voice, she reached upwards and pressed her palm to his balls, caressing them gently. He let out a moan as his neck snapped back. His eyelashes brushed his cheek as his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth lulled open. It wasn’t like him to lose control in this way, but the sensation of her warm mouth against him was too much. It was the first time she had used her mouth of him and he felt his feelings for her stirring in his chest; making him ache for her.

The bedroom door burst open without any warning. Jimin, Jungkook and Jin stood in the doorway, the youngest clutching a new video game in his hand. They had clearly been shopping and wanted to show him what they had just bought. The maknae was smiling sweetly. It soon dropped as the three members registered what was going on. Taehyung’s neck lulled and he opened his eyes at the sound of the door hitting the frame. He looked straight at them, face unreadable as the girl pulled away from him and turned to look at the doorway.

Jin was the first to react as he turned around and headed down the hallway, face flushing red. Jimin and Jungkook’s eyes flickered from Taehyung’s face to the girl’s. Her pink lipstick was smudged. Jimin’s mouth opened automatically as he turned to leave. Jungkook followed a moment later, his movements a little delayed, but left the door open. The girl looked from the empty doorway to her boyfriend, wondering what to do.

Taehyung tutted loudly and walked towards the door. He swung it closed before turning back to the girl, currently on her knees. He let out a slow, long sigh.

“Your turn…” He said in his low, smooth voice.

 

 

**Jungkook**

 

You rolled your eyes to yourself as his mouth left your breast with a small sucking pop and he moved his naked body up your body. You knew he couldn’t help himself when it came to your boobs. He often found himself losing track of the time as he kissed, sucked and stroked your breasts; covered or bare. He hadn’t even seemed to realise that he had slipped out of you while his mouth captured your nipples in sucky, gentle motions. The sex had been a little erratic from the start. It was unusual for you to fuck in the shared house and you could tell that spending three weeks apart from one another had made him frantic, almost feverish.

You wondered if he even realised what he was doing as he crawled up your body and rubbed his swollen cock between your bare breasts. You sighed and pressed your breasts together, knowing how much pleasure this was giving him. He pressed himself against you, thrusting himself between the valley your large breasts created, watching as the head of his cock temporarily dissapeared beneath the barrier your hands created. You could tell he would not last long. His moans werre breathy and desperate.

A motion from the corner of the room, behind your boyfriend, caught your attention. Your heart seemed to stop as you saw one of his bandmates, the oldest you thought, enter the room. His eyes immediately flickered to the figure on the bed, stradling your chest. You wondered how much of what was happening he could see; the angle would probably cover your bare breasts but your cunt and your boyfriends arse were certainly clearly on show. Furthermore, the thrusting motion your boyfriend was making clearly left little to the imagination.

The older man blinked once, twice, frozen. Your boyfriend heard the sound of the door opening and now turned around to look. The timing could not have been worse as his body chose that moment to cum. He spilled out onto your chest and half-collapsed ontop of you. He turned his head around just in time to see the back of Jin as he left the room. He attempted to close the door behind him but the wood simply banged in the frame, not latching. You sighed.

Your boyfriend looked both horrified and completely fucked. His black hair stuck up in adorable tufts as he looked up at you. You leaned down and kissed his nose, letting him know it was okay. You didn’t know his bandmates well enough to figure out whether this act would be revealed to the group but you didn’t think it would leave the four walls of the house at least. Jungkook always took a ridiculously long time to recover from his high and you ran your lips along his face lovingly as he tried his best to gather himself.

 

 

**RM**

 

The door was already open a crack before Hoseok pushed on the centre of the wood, causing it to swing fully open in its frame. Yoongi and Hoseok took a step into the small studio automatically, side by side. Namjoon had complained of a headache earlier in the day and had not joined the other members on their trip to the resturant, instead telling them that he would spend the evening in bed, trying to sleep it off before they flew off to America the next morning.

The meal had been better than okay; a great way to celebrate their leaving Seoul for L.A, and the other members had followed it up with a trip to the cinema. Yoongi had suggested to Hoseok that they leave early and forgo the film to work a little more on their current rap line song for the upcoming album. It was only a few lines away from being complete and he knew that if they could get on the plane the next day with a complete set of lyrics in their song books, they could rest a little easier on the long, exhausting flight.

They entered the shared house quietly, not wanting to wake Namjoon if he was still asleep. They tiptoed past his room; Yoongi pressing his long index finger to his pouty lips as they crossed the hallway to prevent Hoseok from asking any questions. Keeping his voice down was not one of Hoseok’s strong points by any means. As they reached the studio, Hoseok overtook Yoongi a little and swung open the door. It took them both a moment to register what they were seeing as the door, thankfully almost silent, opened.

The first thought that crossed their minds was that Namjoon must be feeling better. The second was that he probably didn’t feel ill to begin with anyway. He was sat in the centre of the small, rectangular room, upon a simple wooden chair. Jungkook had brought the chair into the studio from the kitchen table the day before when he had added a couple of lines to one of Yoongi’s songs. Supreme Boi, Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung had all been seated around the small desk in the corner of the room and there had not been enough chairs to accomodate them all. Namjoon was facing the doorway and he was not alone. Perched upon his lap, thankfully faced away from the two intruders, was a female figure, completely nude; her long pale legs wrapped around his waist as she slowly moved her hips against him. Her hair was long, black and straight against her bare back. Yoongi and Hoseok recognised her as Namjoon’s girlfriend immediately despite being unable to see her face. Her physique was slender; there was the faint outline of her spine down the centre of her back and a hint of breast visable from under her right armpit. It took them a moment to register that Namjoon was also equally naked, although her body, pressed tightly against his, hid most of his body from view. His head was perched on her left shoulder, grasping her to him. Both members tried, in that brief moment, to avoid looking downwards to where their bodies joined at the hip.

The whole encounter lasted perhaps five seconds, but the time seemed to stretch out as Namjoon slowly opened his half-closed eyes at the motion of movement. His face, previously scrunched up in pleasure, slowly changed as his eyes locked with the two members standing in the doorway. His eyes flickered from Hoseok to Yoongi in an instant and his mouth opened and closed silently. Hoseok found himself opening his own mouth in return; wondering whether to say anything. It seemed clear that the girl had not yet sensed the new additions and was continuing her grinding motion; fucking her boyfriend enthusiastically. Namjoon looked horrified.

Another second passed before Namjoon, trying his best to keep his body still, moved his right hand from the girl’s naked lower back and swished it in the air behind her, motioning for the two men to go away. His opened his eyes wide, meaningfully, to back up his action.

A smirk broke on Yoongi’s face as he turned away from the couple. It took Hoseok another second to register what Namjoon was asking, but he quickly turned around, leaving the studio door open - it was too risky to try closing it, before following Yoongi to his room down the hall.

They entered the large space and swiftly closed the door behind them. They looked at each other for a moment before doubling over with hysterical laughter.

 

 

**J-Hope**

 

If he had not been wearing headphones, the sound in the corridor would have been enough to stop him from opening the door. The members had decided to make the most of their vacation and leave the shared house for various destinations. Jimin had been in Busan for the weekend, visiting relatives. He had decided to spend the night back in Seoul, in their house, before heading to Spain with his girlfriend. The house had been dark and quiet when he entered through the heavy front door, indicating that nobody was home. He set about his evening, watching a film on his tablet in the living room and then listening to music while he worked out in the small gym. Eventually, looking at his digital watch and seeing how late it was, he decided to head down the small corrdidor to his bedroom. He was already looking forward to an evening without Hoseok’s usual relentless chatting as he tried to fall asleep.

Pushing on the wood, the door swung open. The first thing Jimin noticed was that the light was on in the room. The second was that Hoseok certainly had not gone to Gwangju for the week like Jimin had thought. The older member hesitated for a moment, before turning around to face the door, presumably at the sound of it opening. He was perched, naked, on the single bed, resting on his knees. There was a girl on the quilt beneath him; one slender leg resting over Hoseok’s shoulder as he thrust into her energetically. Jimin wondered, a little jealously, whether she was his girlfriend. He had never met her before.

Jimin, feeling a little winded, pulled the headphones from his ears as Hoseok slowed down his movement. The younger member realised what the headphones had been hiding immediately; both Hoseok and the girl were loud. It seemed like the girl, a little slow to catch on that there was a new visitor, was close to orgasm and, once again, Jimin found himself feeling a pang of jealousy at how easy Hoseok made it look.

“Sorry…” Jimin muttered, coming to his senses. He turned around and left the room, swinging the door closed behind him. There were a few moments of almost silence, Jimin could just make out the sound of whispering on the other side of the door, before the moans started up again. They were joined by the unmistakable sound of the bed frame groaning beneath their bodies. Jimin rolled his eyes. “I’ll sleep in Namjoon’s room tonight.” He called out, before heading down the hall.

 

 

**Suga**

 

His lips found yours in the dark. Your body was exhausted from the long day walking around the city and you savoured the slowness of his kisses and the addictive taste of him as he moved against you, gently massaging your flesh with his soft lips. The bedsheets rustled as he moved ontop of you, covering your body with his own, his lips never leaving yours. You reached out and embraced him; running your hands over his shoulderblades and back as your bodies pressed together. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and boxer shorts. You had removed your bedshirt earlier on in the night, finding the room too warm, and stayed in your underwear.

You could feel him growing hard through his shorts against your bare thigh and let out the quietest of moans as you reached down and ran your palm gently over his length. He gasped in reply, his voice as quiet and breathy as your own.

“Is this okay?” You asked in a whisper as you continued to stroke him through his boxers. You felt him nod against you; his fringe brushing your forehead as he pecked your lips. You knew he had to be up early tomorrow and didn’t want to take things too far unless he wanted it too. You moved your hand slowly up the fabric until it reached the elasticated waistband. He ran his right hand slowly down your sides; brushing over your hips and ribcage as you tugged down his shorts, pulling your spare hand away from his shoulder to help glide the fabric down over his swollen member. He palmed your pussy through your panties; curling his fingers to follow the shape of you before pulling away to slip his hand under the elastic and run two fingers along your wet slit. You let out a moan, trying your best to be quiet. You knew that at least a few of his bandmates were home that evening.

“I love you.” He whispered as he sunk his fingers into your opening, slowly. You gasped at the sensation, feeling his knuckles stretch you before he withdrew. He repeated the motion a few times while you stroked his thickness in response. You could only just make out his outline in the darkness of the bedroom but the feel of his lips against your skin as he kissed and glided his mouth along your forehead, nose, cheeks and neck was devastatingly good. Your entire body prickled with static warmth as he pulled away from you to remove your panties. He glided them along the length of your legs, briefly pulling back the bedsheets to discard them on the floor before moving back ontop of you. You loved the feel of his weight on you as he pressed his chest flush to yours, the fabric of your bra the only barrier between you both. He pulled the bedsheet back over his body; sheltering you both from the outside world like a cocoon as he grasped your hips and entered you slowly. You gasped as he filled you and felt his lips trailing over your jaw. You could feel the warmth of his breath against your ear and clutched him closer, pressing him to you as much as you could as your body adjusted to accomodating him. He held still inside you for a few moments, holding you against him.

You heard a whining sound from the corner of the dark room. It took you a second to realise what it was; the sound of the door opening. This was followed by the soft pitter-patter of footsteps, socks against the thick carpet, in the doorway. Before you had time to wonder whether they would be able to see you both in the darkness, Yoongi spoke.

“Get the fuck out.” His voice was low and, you thought, a little breathy beneath the surface. The door quickly closed, whining in its hinges. You heard the distinctive snap of the catch in the doorframe as it closed. Yoongi remained still, buried inside of you.

“Who was it?” You asked in a whisper. You weren’t sure how you expected him to know, after all he had not moved. Instead, he surprised you.

“Namjoon.”

You wondered how he knew but did not ask. Your boyfriend could be very observative, he probably knew what his footsteps sounded like. He sighed above you before pulling away slowly, slipping out of you. Your chest ached at the loss. He stroked your shoulder briefly before moving from your body and laying beside you on his back. He sighed once more.

“It’s okay…” You said quietly. You had never been interrupted before, but weren’t surprised that Yoongi could not continue. You rolled over to your side and pressed your lips to his covered chest. “He didn’t see anything.” You guessed, knowing you were probably right.

“I know.” He replied. You thought he sounded a little frustrated with himself. Eventually, “I’m sorry.” You shook your head against him.

“It’s late anyway.” You moved closer to him, resting your head against his chest. “We should probably go to sleep.” He made a small sound in agreement and pressed his lips to your forehead. Minutes later, you heard the tell-tale sound of his increased breathing and felt yourself drifting too.

 

 

**Jin**  
  


He roamed his hand over your swollen, round stomach, splaying his fingers over the soft skin there as you pushed your hips backwards to meet his hips. It felt more comfortable on your side in your current situation and you loved the feeling of Jin’s hot breath on the back of your neck and shoulders as he moved gently inside you. It was only a single bed; the one he had used for six years while he still lived full-time with the other members, but your bodies fit perfectly together on the narrow space. You had both returned to the shared house for the weekend while Jin worked on the new album, thinking it would be easier to get things done with him there with the others instead of living on the other side of Seoul.

You moved your hand to his and stroked the skin on his knuckles as you moaned breathily. You felt his breath hitch at your reaction and he moved his hand slowly upwards to cup your bare breast. You hadn’t started lactating yet, but your nipples felt sore all the same. He was incredibly tender with your breasts, caressing them softly and easing some of the ache.

“I love you so much.” He whispered in your ear. It didn’t matter that this was likely the hundred-thousandth time he had told you in your three years together, you never got bored of hearing it.

“I love you too.” You whispered, moving in time with him; relishing in the close proximity of your spooning bodies. You closed your eyes and let out another soft gasp as he pushed inside you once more but quickly found them back open as you heard the gentle squeak of the bedroom door as it opened. Your eyes moved automatically to the foot of the bed to the corner of the room where you knew the door was. Yoongi, clad in a red plaid shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans, took a few steps into the bedroom he used to share with his bandmate, without looking up. He was fiddling about with the band of his reading glasses, trying to push a small screw into plastic rim. He looked up as he succeeded, his eyes automatically flicking to the occupied bed.

Jin, clutching his hands to your bare hips, paused his movement just in time as his eyes met his bandmate’s across the space. Yoongi’s expression was unreadable in that moment. He paused on the spot for no more than half a second before turning and quickly walking out of the room. He closed the door quickly, but gently, leaving you to your privacy.

There was a moment of silent while Jin stayed still against you. Then - “Oops.”

You couldn’t help but let out a breathy burst of laughter as Jin pressed a chaste kiss to your bare shoulder and moved his hand once more from your hip to the curve of your stomach.


End file.
